Gordon Ramsay (Meme Edition)
Summary The Userslayer is a character that slays other Users in this Wiki, he uses a Knife and threatens the User. He even erased Doomguy Eternal and Thehomestone! He is Fat Mom's Master, he teach Fat Mom on how to be a badass. He Demonstrated Fat Mom, Big , The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All and Ugly . It is theorized that he was the murderer and master of Fat Mom and Mean Goanimate Dad. He is unknown, sometimes they call him the Legend27. Gordon James Ramsay Jr. OBE (born 8 November 1966), Gordon Ramsay is a Chef and is mostly famous of his comedy of being a "roaster". 'Being commonly known for the shows, "Kitchen Nightmares", "Hells Kitchen" and "Masterchef". He is commonly known for his famous cooks, as one of the top best in Britain. Really, you shouldn't mess with this Guy, he's commonly took hits from Chuck Norris. On September 1998, Gordon Ramsay official opened his first Restaurant in the United Kingdom. In 2001, his Restaurant was Top 1 according to Zaget Survey. He was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) by Queen Elizabeth II in the 2006 honours list for services to the hospitality industry, but almost missed the award when his plane was delayed.34 Powers and Stats 'Tier: Memetic Name: Gordon "Ramsay" (The userslayer) Origin: Masterchef The Real World (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 51 Classification: Roaster, the guy that gave you "Anger Issues" Powers and Abilities: Roasting '(Is an extremely skilled Masterchef and understands how to roast and chop you up and grind you like a meatball.) '''Mind Manipulation '(Literally people watches his famous skills while chopping off Logan Paul's head and grilling him.) 'Anger '(You don't wanna mess with this Guy, if you can help him, he will get seriously pissed off and beat the shit out of you.) 'Resistance '''to '''Empethatic Manipulation '(Gordon shown no Emotion while cutting an Onion faster than anyone else.) '''Immortality (3 & 8, as look as Roasting and Cooking exist, he will remain insulting your weak Characters.) Attack Potency: Roasted that Category '(He is a better Roaster than TheDarkSide857 and Crabwhale.), '''whatever the fuck you say, you just piss him off and he doesn't give a shit about your special powers.) '''Literally, he roasted and insulted your weak pathetic characters so hard, he makes your character cry like a Normie no matter how much Empethatic resistance and they would rather commit Suicide.) '''Can make the Admins Cry, HE CAN MAKE YOU CRY, you would cry in tears going to your bed.) HA! Literally roasted Twitter' | Memetic '(Atleast comparable to Wendy's) 'Speed: '(My Dead Grandma can do it better and faster unlike you , fair square, Sometimes he doesn't even need to move because your character would be committing Suicide by now rather than facing the Legendary Ramsay.) '''Lifting Strength: Erased that Category. Fried your Lesbian Family Striking Strength: Can bitchslap someone in the face so hard, they would be punched to Hell. Durability: Can tank hits by the likes of MaxForward, TheDarkSide857, Yellowpig10, Overlord775 and Crabwhale Stamina: Long enough to insult Staff Members, and can Roast the shit out of Users. Range: Beyond the cocnept of "Range" Standard Equipment: A Pan, his Roasting Meme Intelligence: Always find a Solution to any conflict, (Smarter than Chuck Norris.) He treats you like a Lower Intelligent Mortal.) Weaknesses: '''None! TRULY ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NONE! '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'No U: '''Can talk shit right back at your fucking Mouth, yeah You! '''YES YOU!' *'Roasting: '''Can roast your Character so damn hard, they would cry and commit suicide. He can roast based on their Powers, their country, their whatever. Can Shitpost and can talk Shit right back at your face.) Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Queen Elizabeth (She usually uses him as a Spellcard.) Inconclusive Matches: Godzilia (Omniexaggerated) Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki